Jasper Bartlett
"With good Wisdom, comes good deeds" -Bryan Bartlett, Pilot :this is a featured article! Biography Jameson Asper "Jasper" Bartlett is the cousin of Henry and the son of Bryan Bartlett who is also Henry's uncle. Unlike Henry, Jasper has lived in America his whole life. He is also Henry's best friend and Maggie's friend. He dosen't like getting into Henry's mysteries but always gets in them anyway. He is very much into his schoolwork. He is also quite a comedic character and tries to lighten the mood on their adventures. He is played by Jordan Gavaris. Athough Maggie is the girl in the group, Jasper is usually the "damsel in distress". For example, in The Griffin Gang, Jasper is the one out of the group that gets sick from an unknown bacteria. In Fountain of Truth, he along with the rest of the basketball team, are drugged with addictive steroids. Jasper was also taken captive during the episode called Maximum Insecurity. 'Physical Appearence' Jasper was an average sized teenager of his age. He was skinny compared to Henry who was easily able to defeat in combat and shear strength. This made Jasper more prone to being taken hostage as he was in "Maximum Insecurity" in which case he was bound and gagged by the intruders. As for his clothing he was very simple. It usually consisted of basic colored t shirts or collars. 'Personality' Jasper much like Maggie, is a very dedicated student. He works very hard in hopes of going to Yale University. It is possible he gets straight A's. Jasper has a very big mouth. Usually saying things that are somewhat funny or sarcastic. For example: "You people are EVIL!!!" in "Maximum Insecurity" when the hackers told him he could go to the bathroom without leaving i.e. wetting his pants. In every episode Jasper mentions money. Usually to sell something and make a profit out of it. Jasper is not the best fighter. But when he needs to he will. He will usually find something and use it to attack. He cares very deeply for his SmartCar. He openly dislikes vegans (Maggie is a vegan) even criticizing it. Also, when he was under the control of Silver he told Maggie "Of course it's dead" when Maggie was thinking that meat is dead. (Silver makes people say what they truly mean) 'Relationships/Family' [[Henry Griffin|'Henry Griffin']] Jasper and Henry have a great relationship. At first when Henry came to live with him he wasn't that much excited but later on they became best friends. Jasper also sometimes gets caught off guard when Henry does one of his abilities he learned when traveling the world. Jasper even goes to teaching Henry of pop culture such as teaching him to use a computer in "The Liberian Candidate" and playing laser tag in "Maximum Insecurity". Overall they are best friends and get along great. [[Maggie Winnock |'Maggie Winnock ']] Jasper and Maggie are great friends. Sometimes he annoys Maggie by saying things. However it is hinted that he might like Maggie as seen in "Curse of the Rolling Stone" when he got jealous after thinking Henry was going out with Maggie which was not true. It is unconfirmed that she likes him back. But, she might like Henry. [[Bryan Bartlett |'Bryan Bartlett' ]] Jasper and his father get along great. Bryan is proud of his son. However in "Fountain of Truth" Jasper states that he tryed out every other sport other than basketball and he failed them all with his father stating he did a good job however Jasper thinks his father means he should have done better. Anyway, they have a nice and great relationship.' ' 'Mother' Jasper has an unnamed mother who is never seen and mentioned once. She is possibly French as Jasper once stated "I know how I felt when my mom moved '''back' to France". She is divorced to Jasper's father. We can only assume that Jasper is still hurt by her actions. 'Trivia''' *Jasper dreams of going to Yale University, just like his father; that's why he is into his schoolwork a lot. *He likes Maggie. *He has known Maggie ever since he was ten. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters